Make Love
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: A song fic to Big Bang's Make Love, please enjoy. Also, it is a farewell & goodbye to all my readers, so Thank you!  and Important A/N inside


**Make Love**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. **

**IMPORTANT A/N:**** A Song fic to Big Bang's **_**Make Love, **_**this is my **_**last ever**_** story in the SWAC fandom, I'm sorry guys, all stories that are not finished, I am going to delete. I truly am sorry guys, I cannot continue, I have **_**so **_**much bearing down on me, and I think most, if not all will agree with me, SWAC has lost it's charm. **

**That being said, if anyone would like to adopt any of my stories, please say, but I will delete them (Non-finished) a week today, 15****th**** August. **

**Added note: I will not deleted **_**Chad With A Secret **_**I still have a couple of ideas for that. **

**Anyway, I hope that this is a decent farewell, if not, I'm sorry. **

**And also, it's all a bit jumbled up, so between each verse, is a little story, if you like?**

**RATED M **

**Song: Make Love, Big Bang You-Tube clip to song: .com/watch?v=cgDdyvcWu2g **

_I never knew I'd find a love so true  
>This one right here, is just for you<em>

_Remember that one day  
>I held your hands then I kissed your lips then I told you<br>Our love was meant to be and always will forever  
>Give me that happiness I get from you just being there<em>

"Sonny!" Chad called for his gorgeous brunette girlfriend from across Condor Studios car park. Sonny whipped her head around to the sound of her name being called, when she realised that it was Chad calling her, her frown turned into a smile and she ran into Chad's outstretched arms.

"I missed you today, Chad." She plastered a smile on her face.

Ocean blue met chocolate brown.

Chad lent down and gently pressed his lips to Sonny's soft pink ones. When they pulled apart Sonny's eyes were still closed, it wasn't a passionate kiss. It was one that told Sonny that Chad loved her, with all his heart.

"I love you, Sonny, forever and always."

"I love you, too, Chad." __

_I always see you when I close my eyes, you're on my mind  
>So can't you see, I need you right here with me, close by my side<br>This time for sure, gonna let you know, my love is straight from the heart_

Sonny gazed up at the stars from her lying position on the red and white checked picnic blanket Chad had brought with him for their date. Chad breathed out, his hands clammy and his breath shaky, worried about Sonny's answer.

"Sonny?" Chad asked quietly, he wasn't even sure if she'd heard him.

"Hmm?" She had. Chad gulped. "Chad? Are you alright?" Sonny asked, worry evident in her voice. She pushed up from the blanked and lent on her right elbow, her left now resting on Chad's stomach.

"Yeah." His voice cracked.

"Chad, what's wrong, tell me, please?"

"I've been thinking," Sonny nodded in approval, "that, you and I, we've been together for 4 years now, and I, er…" He trailed off and reached into his pocket, he brought out and small black velvet box. "Sonny, I love you, so, so much, please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She gasped.

Chad flicked open the box, inside sat a beautiful, yet simple silver ring with one Sapphire set into a bracket situated in the middle.

"Oh, Chad, it's beautiful," Tears started to fall down her face, Chad swiftly wiped them away and kissed her gently. "Of course I'll marry you." Sonny nodded when they had pulled apart.

"I love you, Sonny, straight from my heart."

_Forever you're my girl Forever be my world  
>You are the only one<br>The only one I'll ever need, my life is you and me  
>Forever you're my girl forever be my world<br>You are the only one  
>I'll never break your heart "no", so baby don't let go<em>

"SONNY! NO! I didn't mean it!" Chad raced after her, damn, she could run fast, even in heels.

"OF COURSE YOU MENT IT CHAD!" Sonny screamed behind her, not watching where she was going, she toppled onto the grass with and audible thump. She brought her knees up and caressed them, spilling tears onto her bare legs.

"I didn't mean it Sonny, I would never mean it." Chad had reached her side, sat down on the grass and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it of and turned so that her back was facing him.

Chad groaned.

"Then why, if you didn't mean it, did you say it? Hmm?" She sniffled.

"I, er, I don't know." Chad said solemnly, looking at the green grass, waving his hand over it, letting it tickle him.

"Leave me alone, Chad, just leave me alone." Sonny sniffled and hiccupped.

Chad stared at her back. _Prick. Why did you say you hated her? You stupid prat. _Chad raised from the grass, and quietly started walking back to the studio.

"I love you really, Sonny." He mumbled, and scuffed his shoes along the grass.

"What did you say?" Sonny was suddenly behind him, eyes wide, and mouth hanging slightly open.

"I lov- Er, nothing." Chad quickened his walk and opened the door to the studio, leaving Sonny standing on the grass. Dumbfounded.

_He said he loved you. No-ones ever said that to you before. Not in that way, anyway._

Sonny giggled a little, and like a young girl again, skipped back into the studio.

_Even through the hard times  
>We made it through just fine<br>When it hurt we put in the work  
>To show that I'm yours<br>And that your mine  
>That's how we got this far<br>Let's never be apart  
>Girl, you're my queen<br>I'm here for you  
>'Cuz you're my everything<em>

"Sonny, don't forget me, I love you, honey, and Chad." Sonny's mother's frail voice said, her thin, bone-y hand reached out and took Sonny's.

"Mum," Sonny cried, "You can't leave me, not here." Sonny let the salty tears cascade down her face, "Mummy, mummy you can't leave me, I love you," Sonny choked and watched as her mother's eyes closed for the last time.

"Shhh, everything's going to be fine, Sonny." Sonny's husband, Chad. He pulled her into a hug and she let emotions pour from her.

"No, no mum, no, no." Sonny kept repeating, clinging to Chad's shirt. He couldn't help it, a few tears spill down his face too. __

_You always make me feel like everything's gonna be alright  
>With the things you do, because it's you the real true love of my life<br>This time for sure, gonna let you know, My love is straight from the heart_

"Mummy!" Jade, Sonny and Chad's first daughter screamed, gripping her mothers hand.

"Come on darling, you can do it, not much more now, push honey, push through it, I know you can do it."

"Mummy, why does it hurt?" She cried, and let out another scream.

"Jade honey?" Chris, Jade's husband called, "Jade, it's a boy."

All four of them, Jade, Chris, Sonny and Chad cried tears of joy, Sonny smiled at her new grandson.

"He's beautiful." Sonny smiled and stroked her grandson's face.

"Thank you." Jade smiled, and passed her new son to his grandmother. Sonny held tightly onto the baby, she'd forgotten what it was like to hold such a small baby.

"Well done, honey."

"Thanks, Dad." Chad nodded and smiled, kissing his wife on her forehead, whispering, "You'll be fine, you'll have plenty more."

Sonny grinned and kissed the new baby's head.

_Forever you my girl Forever be my world  
>You are the only one<br>The only one I'll ever need, my life is you & me  
>Forever you my girl Forever be my world<br>You are the only one  
>I'll never break your heart "no", so baby don't let go<br>_

"Chad?" Sonny inquired.

"Yeah?" He answered, raising his head from the newspaper he was reading.

"How much do you love me?"

Sonny's question caught him off guard, and before he could string a sentence together, the word "Why?" left his mouth.

"Erm, well, it's just that, er, you'regoingtobeadaddy." Sonny rushed out in one breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chad coughed and smiled, "Really?"

Sonny nodded, a grin spreading its way onto her face. Chad leapt up from the sofa and scooped Sonny up in his arms, and twirled her around. Kissing her forcefully on the lips.

_You know I'd walk them miles  
>Climb mountains switch up styles<br>All I wanna do, is be with you  
>Ain't no matter what, where and how<br>[Right here and now] we can both get down [straight work it out] yeah  
>Like that sound bump 'n grindin' perfect timin'<br>Let's dine and both be proud yeah yeah yeah_

"Chad!" Sonny gasped as he pushed into her, filling her to the hilt.

"Christ, Sonny!" He groaned, pulling back momentarily, only to push back into her. Sonny clawed at his muscled back, leaving small red welts.

"Chad! Harder!" She breathed, rocking her hips against Chad's, trying to keep up with his rhythmic thrusts. Chad reached down to grab one of her perky breasts in his hand, he massaged it roughly making Sonny scream and shudder under him.

"Sonny!" Chad growled, "I can't hold it much longer."

"Then don't," She yelped as he bit down onto her neck, most likely leaving a love bite in the morning. Chad did as he was told, he released his seed deep inside Sonny's pulsing body. She chanted Chad's name over and over as she rocked her hips more, her orgasm taking over her.

They lay splayed out on the sheets. Chad face down, breathing heavily. Sonny face up, breathing heavily.

_Gonna take you on a joyride today  
>Me and you stay true never hesitate<br>To make love — sure enough  
>You're the only one I'm ever thinkin' of<br>Just to hold you baby I can hardly wait  
>As we go through the motions damn it's great<br>To make love — sure enough  
>We're gonna take it to the end and that's what's up<em>

"Yes." Sonny nodded her head in an affirmative way.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 6?" Chad asked her.

"Suits me, oh, what should I wear?"

"Something comfortable." He smirked.

"Heels?" She questioned.

"No."

"Okay? I'll see you then, then." She smiled and skipped off. Chad chuckled at her cuteness and walked off to his dressing room.

Bang on 6 O'clock and not a second later, Chad knocked on Sonny's door. Sonny's mother came to the door and let him in. She smiled at him and told Chad that Sonny would be just a minute.

Sonny came walking down the stairs in a pair of jeans, a long sleeved white t-shirt, and a pair of white sandals. Chad smirked at her.

"Be home by 12 please?" Connie asked.

"As always, Mrs. Monroe." Chad smiled and led Sonny out to his Land Rover.

"Er? Where are we going? I've never seen this one before." Sonny said, looking at the black Discovery.

"Off roading." Chad winked at her.

"Seriously?" Sonny jumped up and squealed.

"Yep, hence the Discovery."

"Hang on, are we likely to get stuck?" She inquired.

"Maybe, why?" Chad asked.

"I'll be right back." Sonny raced up to the house and then came back with a set of yellow wellies in her hands.

"Smart." Chad winked and helped Sonny into the car.

"I could do that by myself, you know."

"Never hurts to be a gentleman." He smirked again.

_You are the only one I want to spend my whole life with I know  
>Anywhere you are, that's where I will call home<br>So just take my hand and say that you will never let it go  
>Two hearts always beating as one forever more<em>

"I do, I do take Allison Eden Monroe to be my wife, forever and always, you're the one I want to spend my whole life with. Our hearts will beat together as one." Sonny teared up, but she could not help but stifle a giggle at Chad's 'originality'.

"You may now kiss the bride." The vicar said, looking down at the bible.

Sonny and Chad leant forwards, sealing their marriage.__

_Forever you my girl Forever be my world  
>You are the only one<br>The only one I'll ever need, my life is you & me  
>Forever you my girl Forever be my world<br>You are the only one  
>I'll never break your heart "no", so baby don't let go<em>

_I'm nothing without you I'm nothing without you girl  
>I'm nothing without you I'm nothing without you girl<br>My love_

"I'll love you until I die."

"Better not die soon then." Sonny giggled, reaching over the table, kissing her husband, once more.

**And done. **

**Please tell me what you thought of my last SWAC fanfic, see you guys whenever I guess.**

**Thank you to ALL that have review, read, alerted and favourite-ed, it's means so much guys, SO THANK YOU!**

**And now, I shall leave, I'm sorry, I can't do the big farewells **

**Love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx (Forever and Always ;) ) **


End file.
